imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Awwzumgirl's Mage Leveling Guide♥︎
Or were you looking for... Magician Hats Magician Armor Magician Weapons Warrior Ranger Want high damage?Want to level up easier? Well the Magician is right for you! Why choose the Magician out of the other classes? The Magician has high attack and powerfull skills.The problem is...low hp if you have a certain stat.It can pt with wars or rangers and can level up easier.If you choose to solo I suggest to use lures ;D!The weakness of the Magician is that casting a skill takes time so a Warrior or Ranger can kill you easily if you don't cast the right skill.This class has the ablity to immobilize,paralyze,and to impare other classes when pvping.Those 3 things are in skills such as Stun.This is the only class that can use skills without weapons.Sadly,Mages dont have passive skills.Don't worry be happy!The Magician has the ability to cast Light Healing and other healing powers.This has the ability to heal itself or heal others.The Magician has the ability to double cast.The attack is not long-ranged unlike the Ranger it is.If you can double cast then theres no problem^-^!The Magician relies on it's equips because of the low hp it has. Stats Points to distribute - 12 Strength - 8 Intelligence - 12 Dexterity - 9 Constitution - 8 Wisdom - 12 It can be this Points to distribute - 0 Strength - 8 Intelligence - 18 Dexterity - 9 Constitution - 8 Wisdom - 18 Or Points to distribute - 12 Strength - 8 Intelligence - 18 Dexterity - 9 Constitution - 10 Wisdom - 14 Why choose the first distribution? Pros: *High Attack/Damage *High Mana Cons: *Low hp *Easier to die Why choose the second distribution? Pros: *High Attack *Good hp *Good mp Cons: *High attack but not that much mp(I did say good mp but,its not great ;)) Training The easiest way to level up is pt with a Warrior or a Ranger.If you choose to do solo I suggest using lures :P!So heres a list on where to train ;). Level... 1-4 - Woody-Wordy Forest/Woody-Weedy Forest 5-9 - Mushroom Marshland and Mushroom Spore 10-13 - Wingfril Island Beach and Island with the Lighthouse 14-18 - Forest of Grave/Lanos Plains 14-25+ - This is a option you can go here or go to FOG or FWR Lighthouse Dungeon 19-24 - Kataru Mountains/Forest with Ruins 25-36 - Desert Valley/Arid Grassland 37-42 - Hot Sand Plains If you would rather train at Sky Castle: Level... 26-28 - Ancient Palace 28-30 - Western Sky Castle/Eastern Sky Castle 34-37 - Stone Fortress 35-38 - Unknown Maze 42-44 - Fallen Temple After leveling up to 44 use Ancient Coins ^-^! Armor Im saving this for last. Skills Mages have 24 skills in all but,you only have 20 spaces in your slot. Fkyobeholder.jpg|Fire bolt Icicicic.jpg|Flame shock Mageguide1.jpg|Light Healing Flareflareflareflare.jpg Level... 1 & 2 -Flame Shock (Volume I) 3 - Flame Shock (Volume II) 4 - Flame Shock (Volume III) or wait until you level up 5 - Freezing Trap (Volume I) or/and Light Healing (Volume I) or/and Shield (Volume I) 6 - Light Healing (Volume II) or Shield (Volume II) 7 - Light Healing (Volume III) or Shield (Volume III) 8 - SAVE SKILL POINT 9 -'SAVE SKILL POINT' 10 - Firebolt (Volume I) and Teleport (Volume I) and Ice Prison (Volume I) 11 - Firebolt (Volume II) 12 - Firebolt (Volume III) 13 - SAVE SKILL POINT 14 - Use the point on anything you decide to choose or SAVE SKILL POINT 15 - Flare (Volume I) and Carnivalize (Volume I) 16 - Flare (Volume II) or Carnivalize (Volume II) 17 - Flare (Volume III) Category:Guide Category:Guide:Magician Category:Magician Skills Category:Magician Category:Misc